The Quirks of Time and Space
by FoxAK
Summary: As far as anyone can remember, Clockwork has always been busy in his stuffy, old clock tower, and has never taken a break before. In comes Bill Cipher, offering a deal with no imminent consequences. (Takes place in AU where Into the Bunker never happened)
1. Jp Vcn Jc Trqtqg

Chapter 1: Jp Vcn Jc Trqtqg

* * *

_Serene silence enveloped the Ghost Zone as misty ectoplasm wafted through the dark void. The night curtain had softly landed in the realm. The familiar typing noise that slips through the doors of the Ghost Writer's mansion, the boisterous banquets of Princess Dorothea's kingdom, even the usual incessant howls of "Beware!" from the Warehouse were absent. All was quiet; all was in slumber. Except for one being._

_Tucked in deep the Ghost Zone, laid a single area in which time was lost. No, it was more like it was confused. In some parts, time flowed on naturally, yet others were indecisive about the speed in which it progressed. In some more extreme cases, time stopped completely. Because of its disorganized nature, most ghosts tended to avoid this certain area, and those who are brave enough to enter, tend to fail in reaching their intended destination: The Clock Tower._

_It loomed over the chaotic land as its monarch, for in the building resided Clockwork, the one and only Master of Time. Being a reclusive individual, Clockwork purposely retreated to the far ends of the Ghost Zone to avoid being pressured by other residents for menial requests. To further aid said objective, it was he who disrupted the surrounding area's time pace, just to keep interlopers away. He was busy enough and simply had no spare time for anything else other than his task. Maintaining all the time streams of all universes was a grueling task, one that only he could accomplish without casualties. And because of that, he is the sole being who remained awake on this certain night._

_Wearily, he sighed and allowed his body to age rapidly into that of an elderly man. The fact that even those who have the most power will have to suffer repercussions stays true even towards the Master of Time, and in his case, he lost control of his own aging process. Just trying to stay in one age would require continual concentration, so he usually just goes with the flow and sees where his own time will take him. With his crimson eyes still staring intently into the time stream in front of him, his long, snowy-white beard drifted lazily past his shoulder. Clockwork grasped his time staff tightly as he began fiddling with the controls on top of it. So focused was he, that he failed to detect the entrance of someone else._

"Well, well, well... if it isn't good, old Clocky! How you doin'?"

"...Quite fine, before you decided to show up." _The very moment Clockwork turned around to face his guest, his figure abruptly changed into that of an infant. Shaking his head, Clockwork continued, _"You do know that you have neglected to assist me in my duties for the past several weeks, I presume?"

"Work, schmork. Doing paperwork all day's gonna make you a dull guy, not that you've ever been interesting though." _Teased the voice. _"And besides, have I mentioned how cute your cheeks are? Just look at them, tender and plump!"

_Clockwork didn't even bat an eyelid when two stick-like limbs came out of the darkness and began to squish his face. _"Get to the point, Cipher. I haven't got any time for your nonsense."

_And out from the shadows, emerged an enigmatic being to which the arms were connected to. The golden creature was of a simple design, one of a two-dimensional pyramid. As for its facial features, it lacked everything except for a single eye. Four pitch-black limbs were attached loosely onto its side. And in conclusion, to add the cherry on top of its bizarre apparel, it donned a black top hat. This dapper being is none other than Bill Cipher, the Master of the Mind, and arguably, space itself._

"Oh stop frowning all the time, Clocky. Look at you. So young, yet so covered in wrinkles. Man, you really ought to go outside more. You know, get a job at an advertisement company as a cute, little, floating, blue baby. It suits you." _Seeing that the glare has not yet left the toddler's face, he sighed. _"You're really no fun."

_Shifting to his adult age, Clockwork gestured towards the time streams. _"You see all that? I have to manage every single one of them. And look at yourself. What do you do to help society, to help all these parallel universes?"

"Why, to terrorize civilians, of course! Them humans aren't going to scare themselves, ya know? It's like that movie, I go into dreams, freak people out, and then they're terrified for life!"

_Rubbing his forehead and refraining himself from commenting on his poor choice of a friend, the Time Master asked wearily, _"Then why don't you just fly off and do that?"

"Because! I miss yo-"

"Enough, Cipher. I know you want something from me."

_The two paranormal beings stared at each other. And finally after a long term of silence, Bill spoke. _"Oh... it's nothing actually. I just, uh, you know... just thought that you needed a vacation or something." _When catching sight of his companion raising an eyebrow quizzically, the yellow triangle continued. _"So I said to myself, "Why not ask you to come over to my place and hang out for a while?" Take in the scenery, meet some other messed up monsters, and breathe in the fresh arboreal freshness of the town... not that you need to breathe, but you know what I mean."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh that... wow, this is awkward." _Clockwork couldn't help but smirk when he saw Bill rub his tiny hands nervously. When faced with normal humans, Bill always did get arrogant and loved finding loopholes, but against Clockwork, one who wields just as much power as he did and also knew about his dirty tricks, the dream demon had to come clean. _

"I just... want to crash in your town...? And leave the dream world too. That place gets horribly stuffy."

_Sensing a problem within one of the time streams, Clockwork quickly tuned his staff to fix the anomaly after watching two children jump through a time hole. "Time travelers. Foolish humans trying to tamper with time. Yet this is too coincidental. Might this be a sign, an ill omen of some sort?" Carefully considering all the time streams that branched out from his next decision, he stuck out his hand._

"We have a deal."

_A little vacation for the Master of Time couldn't hurt anything._

_Although he hated to admit it, he did find his lifestyle to be quite tedious._

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
_

_1) Sorry, but I'm quite unable to write long chapters, but I'll try my best. Expect chapters ranging from 1000~2000 words._

_2) Taking the fact that Bill seems to be sealed in the mindscape of the Gravity Falls universe, it doesn't exactly mean he's sealed in any other universes._


	2. Plpvcgv zi Oueopxr Tucrm

Chapter 2: Plpvcgv zi Oueopxr Tucrm

* * *

"Welcome to Oregon, folks! Can any of you guess where we're headed next? The young lady on my left? Yes, you're absolutely correct! Well, I would be surprised if any of you _didn't_ know since you all did sign up for the tour, to be honest. Jokes aside, I, your tour guide, will take the privilege of talking you all through on the history of our destination!

Back in 1861, the heroic Nathaniel Northwest brought along a couple hundred other settlers and created the foundation of our town. It is said that they fought desperately against local savages, and even though there were many wounded, they came out victorious. Since there were no longer anything around that posed a threat, Northwest lead the group and began to chop down the forest, using the lumber to build the town from scratch! A year later, after the pioneers all settled down, would you actually believe it? The Northwests struck gold! According to the records they became so wealthy in such a short amount of time, if that ain't the work discovering a gold deposit, then I don't know what happened either! And with that luck in hand, everyone agreed on Nathaniel Northwest to be the true founder.

Well, following that, though Nathaniel felt that the wealth should be shared amongst the people, everyone refused. They believed that the Northwests deserved the riches. But that apparently wasn't enough to show their gratitude towards the Northwests. The townspeople figured how such an important individual shouldn't live in a shabby house like the ones they live in, so working together, they built the most amazing mansion, the Northwest Mansion, for none other than the Northwests.

Believe me, it was hard work. Many died in the building process, but they finally accomplished it. And... look over to your right! There it is, standing in its glory, the fabulous Northwest Mansion! See how it gleams in the sunlight? That's the result of sweat and blood, yes siree. Yes, that man in the back? Complain about mistreatment? But why? The Northwests were the primary reason as to why the town exists, so they earned that mansion without a doubt. Ask any of the locals. They're all living a happy life, and the Northwests are still our greatest benefactors!

Alright, any more questions? We're going to reach our first destination in about a minute. We're going to stop at that place for quite some time, mainly because it's a good tourist attraction. By the way, hey you! Yeah, I'm talking about you, mister! Are you sure you want to get off the tour at the first stop? You paid the whole fee, so you sure you just want to stay there? It's just a gift shop, and there's plenty more to see around the town! You sure you don't want to reconsider? We'll be headed to see Nathaniel Northwest's statue and the museum as well! Just make sure you don't regret it, sir.

And here we are! Everyone, get off the bus, we're here! Welcome, to the beautiful town of Gravity Falls! To your left, you can see the gorgeous mountain range. You're free to run around here if you don't want to enter the Mystery Shack, just make sure none of you head into the woods, alright? There are bear sightings, so don't take the chance of getting mauled. See this scar here on my arm? I got it when I fell down while running from one of those beasts. Nasty wound it was, almost got infected. Never underestimate a cut in the wilderness, it usually gets really messed up if you don't treat it soon.

You need help there? With your luggage? Here. There we go. I'm giving you one last chance, mister, you can still join the group. No? Well, enjoy your stay in Gravity Falls then. Hope you love this town as much as I do during your stay. People who come here to visit tend to stay for longer periods, and those who move in rarely leave town. Maybe because it's such a good place? I don't know and I don't want to think that much. All I know is that Gravity Falls is the quietest and most peaceful town you can find in the entire world! Nothing big ever happens, so no need to fret about anything, you hear me? Everyone's nice to each other around here, so you're going to feel real comfortable. Now, excuse me, would you? I might need that bathroom break now. Been keeping it in for a while..."

* * *

_Pacing in the attic of the Mystery Shack with his thumbs twiddling nervously in front of his mouth was the young paranormal detective, Dipper Pines. He neared the plush red window seat and pressed his hands on the stained-glass window. Squinting, he looked out and caught sight of nothing except for the dense forest that surrounded the shack and the empty dirt road._

_He recalled the day before, when their great uncle Stanford Pines, lovingly dubbed "Grunkle Stan", left them with news of a visitor who chose to stay in Gravity Falls for the next couple of days. It wouldn't have bothered him the least bit, if it weren't for the fact that this certain visitor actually requested to stay in the Mystery Shack during this period of time. What perplexed Dipper to no bounds was the fact that this person offered to pay handsomely for each day spent in the shack, which was $400 per day. In cash. No matter from which perspective he looked at it from, something just didn't feel right. After all, who in their right mind would want to live in a con-artist's den which is filled to the brim with nonsensical yet highly profitable scams? Plus, with wads of money on hand? True, perhaps the man had no knowledge of what kind of place the Mystery Shack was and that Grunkle Stan was nothing more than a money-grubbing old man, but with that much cash, he could stay anywhere he wanted, and not in a gift shop of all places._

_It was obvious that the situation was off. Theories began to formulate in his mind, but there were far too many possibilities. A single hand passed through his already messed-up hair as he mumbled under his breath. Too many variables. Far too many. If he couldn't even solve this measly problem, then how could he ever hope to unravel the mysteries of the journals, and the town Gravity Falls itself?_

_Dipper gritted his teeth in irritation. Deciding that he may need the opinions of someone else, he spun around to face the other person in the room._

"None of this adds up! Why would Grunkle Stan suddenly let someone stay in the shack? What is he hiding? Didn't he promise us to not keep secrets anymore? And who is this mysterious guy that's going to move in?"

"Ah, Dipper, my poor brother. Your head's all donked up by conspiracies! Besides, Grunkle Stan did say that he received a lot of cash, and everyone knows that he's basically married to it! So everything's alright, isn't that right, Waddles?"

"Oink oink!"

_Dipper glared daggers at twin sister, Mabel, who in the meantime, was occupied with waggling her pig's tiny pig legs in the air. As much as he wanted to counter what she just said, Dipper couldn't. Half of what she said may be true. Maybe his mind was getting clouded by all the "conspiracies" the town hid. But maybe it wasn't. Stubborn as always and not willing to lose in a potential argument, Dipper turned to another fact that he knew was reliable and could perhaps win the debate instantly._

"Mabel! This is really important! "Trust No One", remember that?"

"Well yeah, but isn't the guy coming today _not_ from Gravity Falls? Grunkle Stan said he came from a park or something."

_Plan was executed flawlessly, but failed miserably._

_The twin sister moved swiftly and stared him in the eye. Raising one hand ever so slowly, she poked Dipper's nose. _"Beeply boop! Case closed! Another mystery solved by the one and only, Mabel!"

_Grunting in frustration, Dipper swatted her hand away. Desperate to find a way to convince Mabel, he played his final card. _"You don't understand! What if he's... you know... an enemy from afar? Like, one of Gideon's goons? Or maybe he's here to end us! To prevent the secrets of this town from getting out! What if he-"

"Psshaw, you worry too much, Bro bro. I'm sure everything's gonna be just fine."

_Without another moment of hesitation, Mabel took Dipper's hands and clenched them tightly. _"Dipper, you can trust me, can't you? You're always so down and gloomy, you must look on the bright side, with all the flowers and glitter! Or you could go with the one with the kittens and dolphins, but meh, that's your choice."

"...You really think so, Mabel? You really think that there's nothing to fuss about?"

_Mabel embraced her brother and both of them sat down on the wooden floor. After an awkward sibling hug, she pushed Dipper slightly away and beamed. _"Trust me. And even if he is a threat, there's nothing the Mystery Twins can't beat, right? Now, how's about we take that journal of yours and go hunting for magic and getting ourselves in one heck of a situation?"

"I couldn't have said it better. Let's go before our guest arrives. And... thanks Mabel." _Looking back at himself and what had just happened, Dipper felt a bit embarrassed. To prove his theories correct, to get his sister on his side, he almost vented all of his pent up anger on her._

"Aw, don't mention it."

_Arms locked together and with happy grins plastered on their faces, the two dashed down the stairs, out the door, and into the woods._

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_1) You may see some errors in the tour guide's "detailed" history lesson, whether it's the years or any of the other facts, but it's fully intentional. It's only to show how oblivious the people of Gravity Falls are to the true history and to its paranormal activity._

_2) As stated in the summary, this takes place in an alternate timeline around the time between "Scary-oke" and "Into the Bunker", but due it being an alternate timeline, the events of "Into the Bunker" and after may still occur, but will differ._

_3) I will try my best to stay in character and to create a good Gravity Falls vibe._


	3. Zqyr Xvgezra

Chapter 3: Zqyr Xvgezra

* * *

"Hnng...!" _With a final heave, Stanford Pines dragged the heavy baggage into the living room. _"Yeesh, kid, whatcha got in there, your whole house? It about as heavy as three gold bars for cryin' out loud!"

_When replied with silence, the old man stretched his back. It had been far too long since the last time he did the heavy work. He hadn't the need for it ever since Soos's arrival, but Soos had to have some "serious business" to attend to, so Grunkle Stan, who was quite skeptical about this so-called "business", was left to do this task. And with him right now was one of the most unsettling people to ever enter the Mystery Shack._

_Something about this dapperly dressed fellow seemed suspicious. It was in the middle of summer, and this man standing behind him was wearing a heavy-looking cloak of some sort._

"It's an overcoat."

"What?"

_The stranger gestured at his own clothes. _"What I'm wearing is an overcoat. I noticed you glancing at it." _He then proceeded to remove it and revealed a dainty little waistcoat. Along with the incredibly formal-looking pair of trousers he donned, it was hard to say that he didn't have the look of a true gentleman. Draping his overcoat on one arm, he stood still, allowing Stan to get a clear view of himself._

_Stan on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood a man wearing the apparel of a bona fide British gentleman many, many years ago. Despite the object of ridicule in plain sight, Stan suppressed his urge to point and laugh, and tried his best to make small talk._

"Uh, so, Mr. Turner was it?" _A nod. _"Why you dressed up like this? Is it popular from where you came from or something? Because, believe me, this got that "I'm not from around here" kinda look written all over it." _"More like "I'm not from this century." Am I right?" Added Stan in his mind._

_The man referred to as Mr. Turner shifted uncomfortably. His pale blue eyes then locked onto Stanford's as if looking for an answer to his following question, _"Is it truly that strange?"

"Trust me, your get-up reminds me of an old wax statue of that Sherlock guy I used to have before it melted. And look at me; I'm no expert on fashion either."

"...At least the time period is close."

"Uh, what?"

"Never mind." _Eyeing his own baggage, Mr. Turner asked one final question. _"Can you now please show me my room? I feel quite drained after the long trip and wish to just relax for the moment."

_The words struck home when it reminded Stan that he was talking to the person who was to live here, and that he may not have set the image of a courteous host by commenting on the guest's taste in clothing. Fumbling in his pocket, he produced a single golden key._

_After handing the key to its new owner, Stan stuttered, _"Oh, uh, of course. Here, I'll lead the way."

_The aged man shuffled through the Mystery Shack, missing the ghost of a smile that appeared on Mr. Turner's lips._

"This'll be interesting."

* * *

_It was a spacious room, decent at most. Asides from a bed and a worktable, this certain room contained all the other necessities. Apparently the long yet oddly comfortable couch was supposed to be his makeshift bed, and Mr. Turner himself was fine with it. The wooden apparel hid its true soft and leathery nature, evident just from a single touch. After removing the blue cloth draped over the large tri-fold mirror across the room, he let out a small smirk of approval. In his eyes, this mirror was quite the beau: simple yet elegant. Mr. Turner did not appreciate extravagance much and exceptions were few. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, admiring his own physique._

_The sealed off fireplace and the chair right next to it was a nice touch. Add the lamp next to the inclined chair, and you get a close-to-perfect little retreat during the cold winter days. What makes this area derive from the path of perfectness, was not the stack of books piled on the chair, but the portrait of a solemn lady hanging behind it. Though a man who doesn't even flinch at the sight of macabre violence, Mr. Turner felt unnerved by her empty stare._

_He had to admit this was a pretty nice room, but he still had to deduct some points. Not only did it lose points because of the quantity of spider webs draping throughout the place and that creepy portrait, but also the bathroom. Dusty, rusty, and absolutely filthy, the tiny washroom could've been the perfect scene for a horror movie. Its dull background colors did not improve the overall feeling at all. Gingerly, Mr. Turner twisted the faucet. Ah, at least the water's running. Flushing the toilet proved its function as well._

_He shut the door, sending up a small puff of dust. With several small pats, he rid his body of the filth, and then he made way to the couch. On the way, he moved his luggage from the doorway with ease to his destination. Whether it was a mistake or done intentionally, the moment he unzipped the bag, all its contents spilled onto the ground, letting out a sound equivalent to thousands of chimes twinkling in the breeze._

_Pocket watches. The exact number of how many pocket watches were littered on the ground could only be known by their owner, Mr. Turner. Though varying in size, they all could fit in a palm quaintly. Gold, silver, bronze, or plain steel, they all glittered under the sunlight shone in from the tiny stained glass window. Mr. Turner lifted a single golden watch from the ground._

_What set this certain watch apart from the others was its intricate design. Unlike your everyday pocket watch, this one was shaped differently. It was a triangle. A soft chuckle escaped out of Mr. Turner as he looked at the unique floral pattern carved on the watch's sides. It was one of his greatest works; truly a masterpiece. From the silver chains that seemed to be engulfed in the carvings of flames to the tiny leaves surrounding the glass, it was obvious it took him a long time to complete it._

_He set the triangular watch aside and rummaged through the rest. It was as if he knew exactly where his targets were when he immediately discovered two other watches, both with lids. Mr. Turner lifted the first one up into the light to make sure. Despite the fact that it was naturally gray in color, it seemed to give off a blue gleam. A small yet satisfying click confirmed the watch being opened, and he marveled at his own work. Its lid was without a doubt a bit plain, but little yet awfully detailed trees decorated both the inside of the lid and metal adjacent to the clock itself._

_Keeping the lid open, he placed it next to the triangular one and picked up the remaining watch. Now this pitch black one, he recalled, was quite different from the previous. Instead of having a gorgeous inside, this one was much more attractive on the outside. Sporting a half hunter cover, the crystal covering the hole was not only in the shape of a star, but also seemed multi-colored, just like a rainbow. Its cover was also filled with tiny white stars, which seemed to symbolize a starry night sky. "618." Mr. Turner mused. There were exactly 618 stars._

_Turning slightly, he picked the blue-tinged watch and held them both together. He originally made these two as a pair, but his eyes picked up something._

"Ah." _Mr. Turner checked again. Holding the blue one closer, he saw it clearly._

"It's 3 seconds slower."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_1) I'm using Vigenere Cipher. The secret key differs in each chapter, but the concept is similar. Just look for the guy who had the most screen time/ had the most lines._

_2) If you do manage to solve the chapter titles, whether by accident or not, keep this in mind, most of them are not what they seem._


	4. Lb Qtkzca

Chapter 4: Lb Qtkzca

* * *

_It was big. It took Dipper several minutes of mindless plowing through the woods to notice that. The haggard breath tickling his neck informed Dipper that Mabel was exhausted, and most likely bored._

"Dipperrrr... I'm tired..." _Confirmed. _"We've been walking for ages already, can't we take a little break?"

_Sighing, Dipper replied. _"Mabel, we've only been here for around half an hour. I thought we were doing this my way."

"Yeah, but I'm tired. When are we going to get to the good stuff? You know, the exciting part of this nature walk? At least tell me what we're looking for!"

_His small hand attached onto his forehead and dragged through his face, all the while letting out a massive sigh. "Look, I don't know, okay? You came up with this.", was what Dipper wanted to say, but seeing the befuddled and dejected expression stamped on Mabel's usually sparkling features, he decided to try something else._

_Dipper quickly took out his journal and leafed through its yellowed pages. Eyes scanning each sheet and swiftly taking in the information, he stopped abruptly. Lifting the book to let his sister see, he declared triumphantly, _"This, is what we're looking for!"

_Mabel squinted at the open book. _"Uh... but Dipper, I thou-"

"Nuh uh, Mabel. You asked, I answered. Now let's resume the hunt, shall we?"

"But Dipper, I thought the last time you used that light thingy on this page, it said that they were only fruit bats."

"What?" _Turning the book back to himself, he almost slapped his face upon realization. Frustrated, he exclaimed, _"No, no, Mabel! I was talking about the eyeballs!"

"Whaaat? But aren't they harmless as well?"

_Trying his best to keep up the false act of actually having a plan, Dipper stammered out an answer. _"Well... Uh, they uh, the journal is not... very precise on this matter."

_She crossed her arms. _"How so?"

_Dipper took a deep breath and tugged at his collar. He had to come up with something. Taking another quick peek at the page, an idea began formulating in his head._

"Ah, well, you see, ahem. The journal here practically says that they're harmless, well, they only stare. And that they are only visible during the night because they glow. See, um, there's no information on what happens in the morning! Yeah, the author at least wrote down where they live, so why don't we go check out what these eyeballs do around this time? ...Well, at least that's my plan."

_The disapproving expression smeared on Mabel's face had yet to vanish. Coupled with several "hmms" and the action of wrinkling her tiny nose, the squinting continued. Just when Dipper least expected it, Mabel suddenly burst out in laughter and began to clap her twin on the back joyously._

"Sheesh, Dipper, you had me scared there! I thought you had no idea where we were going and got us lost in this creepy part of the woods!"

_Almost collapsing onto the ground from brutal assault on his back, Dipper rubbed his arm nervously, muttering under his breath, _"Yeah... Of course I knew what I was doing..."

"Then what's the hold up? Onwards, Dipper! Lead us to adventure!"

_While trudging, Dipper purposely let Mabel get ahead of himself by a little just so that he could take a glimpse on the page without being detected. He spoke softly under his breath so that Mabel couldn't hear. _"Ah, according to what the author wrote, these eyeballs live in a cave... to the north of our shack's location? Judging by how long we've been here, we should be arriving shortly. Huh, well what do you know, I was on the right track."

_Suddenly, Dipper bumped into an immobile Mabel. He rubbed his cheek, the place of collision, and was about to make some slightly peeved off remark when Mabel let out a squeal of delight._

_Her happiness unbridled, she pointed in front and shrieked with glee, _"Look! It's a cave! I'm gonna go in and see if there's any hidden treasure in it!"

_Before Dipper could have a say, his sister dashed off headed straight in the gaping cave. Eyebrows furrowing by a bit, Dipper sighed to himself, and smiled. What harm is there going to be? The author did write that the eyeballs were harmless, and he firmly believed that they should also be so during the day. Mabel gets to have fun, and he got his temporary relief from stressing about the guest._

_Stuffing his journal back into his clothes, he walked towards the cave at his own pace, absorbing the glamorous nature beauty surrounding him. Up above, the towering trees seemed inviting at this hour of the day, gently swaying, leaves rustling ever so softly. And down below, a small parade of ants crawled over a single mossy boulder, perhaps to find prey or just to simply find their path home._

_His eyes were still on the boulder when something hit him. He had seen this boulder before. The moss formation had altered through the passage of time, but the shape of the rock, that was what sent a shiver down his spine. Though it looked like nothing but an uneven stone, something about was screaming at Dipper, telling him that he had seen it before. He racked his mind; a feeling in his gut told him that he had to know where he had seen this boulder on his many expeditions in the woods. In an instant, he grabbed his journal once more._

_Desperate to find the answer to his dilemma, his fingers flew through the yellowed pages of the journal. Each supernatural being, each paranormal creature, Dipper tried to recall each and every twist and turn he took to reach their lairs. Halfway through, he finally found what he was looking for, and he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. The strange sensation on how the entire environment felt familiar finally made sense. The cave before him, the cave which Mabel went head first into without him following closely behind, was without a doubt, the lair of the Gremloblin._

_A rush of adrenaline caused by fear swallowed his mind. What horrors would Mabel be experiencing right now? Without a second thought, he took off into the cave, leaving the journal laying on the ground, waiting to be picked up._

* * *

_Back in the Mystery Shack, Mr. Turner had just finished organizing the "mess" on the floor he had made. Asides from the three watches he had singled out, he placed the rest into the cabinets situated next to the fireplace. Tucking the triangular watch into his overcoat's pocket, he flung it carelessly onto the other end of the coach. He pursed his lips and diverted his attention back to the two remaining watches left beside him: the blue one with the trees, and the black on decorated with stars._

_Mr. Turner was a diligent and most certainly careful clockmaker, let alone as an individual, but the slight difference in time between the two watches was left untouched as he appreciated the beautiful craftsmanship. He was going to present these two trinkets to a close friend of his but never got the chance to, for both of them had been quite busy with their own responsibilities. They had gotten together not too long ago, but after some consideration, Mr. Turner deemed it better for himself to hold onto the two watches for a little longer._

_Tucking both of the watches into each side of his trouser pockets, his hand moved distractedly to his waistcoat pocket. In that certain pocket laid one last watch: his own. With utmost care, he cupped his watch in both of his hands and listened. Though arguably, there was some distance between his ears and the contraption, but Mr. Turner was well versed in his own profession. Silence grew. Not even the familiar mechanical whirrs or the monotonous ticking could be heard, yet the hands moved ever so slightly._

_Lightly, he held his strangely shaped watch. Originally, it had been a round timepiece, but Mr. Turner had fashioned it to look more, as one would say, peculiar. At the center of the left side was a single, solid spike; the bottom side as well. The right side however, seemed to have suffered a great impact of some sort, causing a major dent and ultimately resulting it to have a flat side. Its glass cover was a dull blue, just like its owners eyes._

_A pale thumb traced over the watch's rim, across faded words. Mr. Turner let out a rare smile as he lovingly said the words out loud, however no louder than a whisper._

"Itz cxz Odcgc Hwbjsi, 1858."

_After returning the watch to its rightful place, Mr. Turner stood up and stretched. It was about time for him to get started with his real job._

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_1) Don't we all just love the Gremloblin's ability? It's going to be a fun ride._

_2) As for a question regarding whether Danny will be making an appearance, let's just assume that he'll get some screen time later on. We're just focusing on Mr. Turner and the twins for now._

_3) Those eyeballs are spooky._


End file.
